To be with the One You Love
by Arwennicole
Summary: It starts after the battle. Sam decides to leave the SGC to be with Jack. However, someone isn't ready to let Sam go. Not only that, they make a new enemy. R&R LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Leaving the SGC

To be with the One You Love

By

Nicole

Pairing: Jack and Sam

Genre: Drama and Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summery: After the battle, Sam decides to leave the SGC to be with Jack. However, someone isn't ready to let Sam go.

Special Thanks: Thanks to all of you who reviewed my first Stargate SG-1 story, thank you so much and I'm trying this again.

Chapter 1: Leaving the SGC

Major Samantha Carter walked into General Jack O'Neill's office. She placed a piece of paper on his desk and saluted to him. "What is this, Carter?" He asked.

"Sir, it is my resignation," she replied.

"Why are you resigning, Carter?" He asked.

"You don't know, sir?" She asked.

Jack smiled and stood up. He placed his hands on her shoulders and sighed. "I accept you resignation. Now that this the war is over and the teams will be exploring Atlantis, would you like to join me for dinner Thursday night?" He asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

  
"I would like that, sir," she said.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" He confirmed.

Sam nodded with a smile. Then with one last salute, she left the office to get ready to leave.

Daniel came into her lab when he saw her packing her things. "Sam, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I have resigned, I'm leaving the base," she said.

Daniel sighed and stood in front of her. "It'll be different here without you," he said. Sam could see the look in his eyes and remembered the long times they had together. Once she was done packing, she waked over and hugged Daniel tight. Daniel hugged her back without saying a word. "I'll be seeing you around time from time," he sighed.

"Yeah, I'll still miss you though," she said.

"Same here," he said.

Sam let him go and kissed his cheek before leaving.

As Sam put her things in her car, she turned around to see Teal'c standing behind her. "I will be leaving to return to Chulak, Major Carter," he said.

"Oh, well, I guess this is goodbye," she said.

"Fortunately, goodbyes aren't forever," he mentioned.

Sam nodded and the two friends shared a final embrace before she left. "Goodbye, Major Samantha Carter," he said.

"Goodbye, Teal'c," she said.

She then climbed into her car and drove off. Teal'c then turned to return to the base.

When Sam returned home, she saw that there was a message on the machine and played it. She sat down and listened to who called her. "Sam, it's me, Pete, I was just calling to ask to get a second chance. I'm sorry about what I said," Pete retracted. Sam rolled her eyes and skipped to the next message.

"Hey Sam, it's Jack, I'm just calling to confirm about our date on Thursday, Daniel is going to be taking care of things while we're out. Um...not only that, I'm just glad to finally be with you. Listen, I'll call you later, bye," Jack enlightened.

Sam smiled and got ready for bed.

That night, Sam fell fast asleep with a smile on her face.

AN: The end of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. The Date

Chapter 2: The Date

Sam came back from visiting Daniel, Cassie, and Jennifer. Daniel and Janet were married before she died, but before she died, she gave Daniel a child. She got out of her car and opened her mailbox to see a rose sitting next to her mail. She took the rose into her hand and smiled to see a card attached to it. She opened the card and her smile widened.

__

We've been through a lot and nothing tore us apart. Even though it was a rough start, I know that I can play the part of being your one true love. I love you Samantha Carter.

Love Always,

General Jack O'Neill

Sam walked into her house and put the rose into a vase. She sat down and sighed. She picked a photograph up from her bookshelf and began to look at it. She was sad that Teal'c left to be on Chulak and Daniel was going to be leaving too. He had explained that he had to be with Jennifer and Cassie. Jack and Sam understood that Daniel was still hurting from Janet's death. Before Sam knew it, she had fallen asleep in her seat.

That night, Sam was getting ready to go when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and smiled to see Jack standing there. Jack's eyes widened to see her beauty. "Wow! You look beautiful," he said.

She was wearing pale blue buckle high heels, a medium blue dress, and she had blue clips in her hair.

He wore black shoes, black pants, a white button up shirt, and a black jacket.

Sam smiled and stepped aside to let him in the house. Jack came in and revealed a bouquet of red and white roses. "These are for you," he smirked. Sam took the roses and kissed his cheek.

  
"They're beautiful, thank you," she sighed.

"You're welcome, Sam."

She placed the roses in a vase and added the rose he gave her earlier with the rest. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Sam nodded then they left.

They stopped at a fancy French restaurant, of course, Jack had a hard time ordering, since the menu was all in French. So Sam was glad to order for them. "When did you learn French?" He asked.

"I had practice through high school," she replied.

Jack nodded and then they shared a quick kiss. "Hey, guys," Daniel said.

"Daniel, what a surprise to see you here," Sam said.

"I promised Cass I would bring her here for her birthday," Daniel replied.

"Oh! That's right, tell Cassie happy birthday for us," Jack stated.

"I'll do that, you two have fun."

They watched as Daniel sat back with Cassie in front of him and between the two of them was a high seat with Jennifer in it. "He seems happy, doesn't he?" Sam asked.

"He has his good days and bad days," Jack replied.

Sam nodded and held onto his hand. "I'm glad that we're finally together," she said. Jack lifted her hand up and kissed the top of it.

"I am very glad, since we've been through so much during these past years. I guess that without you, I wouldn't be living," he sighed.

Sam placed a hand on his face and gave him a gentle smile. They shared a gentle kiss before their food came.

After they ate, Jack placed a box in front of her. "Jack, what is this?" She asked. She took the box into her hands and opened it. She gasped to see a beautiful necklace sitting in the box. "Jack, this is beautiful!" She gasped. Jack stood up and walked behind her. He took the necklace into his hands and clasped it around her neck. Sam jumped slightly when she felt his warm lips against her neck.

"It fits you perfectly," he whispered.

Sam blushed slightly and touched the spot where he just kissed her. "Jack, not here, not while Daniel and Cassie are here," she said.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Sam grabbed his hand with a gentle smile on her face. "Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it," she said sweetly. Jack kissed the top of her hand and gave her a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"No what do you have in mind?" She asked.

"You'll see."

They said goodbye to Daniel and Cassie before leaving.

As they walked out to the car, Jack pulled out a scarf and placed it over her eyes. "Jack! What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, don't touch the scarf," he replied.

Sam fake pouted, but she sat there and didn't touch the scarf.

Once the car stopped, Jack got out and hurried over to the other side. He grabbed her hand and got her out of the car. "Can I take the scarf off yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Stop asking, not yet."

Sam laughed and held onto his hand. Jack then stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can take it off now," he whispered. Sam removed the scarf and gasped at the place.

"Jack, what is this?" She asked.

They were standing in the greatest dance club in town. "I remember that you were saying that you've never been here before," he said.

"This is perfect," she said.

Jack kissed the side of her head before they started dancing. As they danced together, they were dancing to Jessica Simpson's _Angels_. Jack held Sam close and kissed the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered. Sam kept her head against his shoulder and smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Once they were finished at the club, Jack looked at the clock to see that it was running late. Sam was exhausted, but she was had a lot of fun. Then he drove Sam back home.

When they came back to her house, Jack feeling silly walked Sam to her door. Sam smiled and placed a hand on his face. "I will treasure this night forever, thank you," she said quietly. Then they shared a passionate kiss before she grabbed his hand.

  
"Sam, what are you doing?" He asked.

Without answering, she opened the door and led him inside. Let's just say that General Jack O'Neill wasn't seen all night.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your reviews.


	3. The Surprise

Chapter 3: The Surprise

Sam was visiting the base when she saw Daniel in his office. "Daniel, I thought you were leaving?" She asked.

"Uh, I was, but that was until my new girlfriend insisted for me to come back here," he said.

"Your girlfriend? Who is that?" She asked.

Daniel just placed a photograph on his desk. She picked the picture up and her eyes widened. It had Daniel, Jennifer, and Cassie. However, holding Jennifer like a daughter wasn't Daniel, it was Sarah. "You're dating Sarah again?" She asked.

"Yeah, uh Sarah and I both agreed to try again. Janet's been dead for a year and Jennifer needs a mother," Daniel explained.

"I understand, but are you sure that Cassie wants another mother? I mean Janet was the one that took her in when she was a child," Sam pointed out.

"I know; I know, but Cassie agreed that her sister should have a mother. She deserves to have a mother. Jennifer is only an infant, we'll explain when she's older," he said.

"What if you want to marry Sarah? Would you be willing to take a third wife?"

"If it is for the sake of Jennifer, yes."

Sam decided to leave it alone and went to go see Jack.

Jack looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. Sam came into the room with a smile. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi, uh, Jack, there's something we need to talk about," she said.

"Okay, please sit," he advised.

Sam sat down and Jack could see the uneasiness in her eyes. "What is it?" He asked. Sam held onto his hand with a sigh.

"Jack, Pete has been following me around during the past month," she said.

Jack stood up in anger. "Jack, don't, I'll take care of it," she affirmed.

"No, Sam, you are the love of my life. I don't want Pete to be knocking on our door or something while we're married. He's got to be stopped, I won't allow this man to destroy what we have," he conflicted.

Sam placed her hands on his face. "Jack, don't worry, I can take care of Pete. I'll see you tonight," she differed. They shared a quick kiss before Sam left the SGC. Jack sat in his chair and placed his head in his hands. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," he sighed.

Daniel came into see his friend in frustration. "Is this a bad time?" He asked. Jack lifted his head up and shook his head.

"No, no, come in, I hope everything is in order," Jack answered.

Daniel sat down and nodded. "I just saw Sam walk out of the SGC, she looked pretty upset," Daniel said.

"The ex-boyfriend is stalking my girlfriend that I have been dating for a year. I'm just worried about her," Jack dragged out.

"Oh, that's not good."

"No, it's not. I don't want him to hurt her, I guess I'll just get things ahead of schedule."

Daniel watched as Jack pulled a black velvet box from a drawer. "Jack, you're not seriously going to propose to Sam, are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't need your permission to marry her, Daniel," Jack replied.

"I know, but are you sure she's ready for this kind of commitment?"

"Daniel, we have been waiting for this for almost nine years. Get a grip."

"Good luck."

Jack got up and left the office.

That night, Jack knocked on the door and again he was surprised at what Sam was wearing.

She was wearing black buckle high heels, a black silk dress, the sapphire necklace, and her hair was tied in a braid.

The dress had slits that were three inches above her knees with spaghetti straps, and a scarf around her arms.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he whispered. They held onto each other's hands and smiled at each other. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Sam nodded then they left.

During the date, Jack had stopped on a hill and they looked out over the city. Sam was sitting in Jack's arms with a smile on her face. "Do you remember that time we were on that planet where you were traded?" He asked.

"I'll never forget it," she replied.

"When I was told that you had been traded, I thought for a split second that something terrible was going to happen to you."

"You can see that I'm just fine."

"Yes, but I am still worried about what Pete would do."

"Jack, I told you I can handle Pete."

"Well, I guess this will have to do."

He then held up the box and Sam held it in her hands. "Jack, what is this?" She asked.

"Open it and find out," he replied.

Sam opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond ring glittering in the starlight and moonlight. "Stand up," he whispered. Sam stood up and Jack took the box into his hands, got onto one knee, grasped her hand in his, and looked into her eyes. "Samantha Carter, will you marry me?" He asked. Sam threw her arms around him with happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered.

Jack slipped the ring onto her finger before they were drawn into a kiss.

When Jack drove Sam home that night, he again led her over to the door and as they kissed, Sam opened the door and led him inside.

The next morning, Jack ran his hand up and down Sam's bare arm and smiled at her as she slept. her golden blonde hair fell on her pillow and she seemed to be beautiful to him with short or long hair. He didn't care, as long as he had Sam. He kissed the side of her head and watched as she began to wake up. "Good morning, honey," he chuckled. Sam smiled and kissed him. Jack got himself on top of her and pulled out of the kiss. "You know as well as I do that I can't stay," he said. Sam fake pouted, but stole another kiss from him.

"I'll see you at your house tonight," she giggled.

Jack winked at her and got up. He got dressed and gave her one final kiss before he left. Sam got up and changed into the summer dress that Jack gave her for her birthday.

It was pale blue with spaghetti straps that had a belt around it.

She pulled on her white shoes and tied her hair up in a braid and tied a red ribbon in it. Then she got up and went to make some breakfast.

Jack came into his office happy as ever and sat down. Daniel then came in and saw his friend in a happy mood. "I take it everything went well last night?" He asked.

"It went perfect, Daniel, a few months from now, Samantha Carter is going to be Mrs. Jack O'Neill," Jack replied.

"Congratulations," Daniel congratulated.

"Thanks, boy, this is going to be great. I am in charge of the SGC and I'm going to marry the most beautiful woman I ever met. Yep, everything's just perfect."

"What about Pete, has he given Sam a hard time still?"

"I know that Sam can handle herself. She's battled things more worse than an ex-boyfriend."

Daniel nodded then left Jack alone.

AN: End of chapter 3.


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4: The Wedding

The wedding took a year to plan, because Jack has been told by the President of what he should do next for the SG teams. Finally the day came for the wedding of General Jack O'Neill and former Major Samantha Carter. Jack was a nervous wreck about the wedding and he had Daniel going insane about it. "Jack, I'll have to use a needle to get you to settle down," Daniel cautioned.

"Well, I'm nervous, Daniel. I'm getting married for the second time," Jack snapped.

"Jack, I know what it is like to get married more than once. Remember, I have married Sha're and Janet," Daniel pointed out.

Jack finally sat down when the point was put in front of him. Daniel did marry more than once so he knew what it was like. "Why are you still wearing your wedding band?" Jack asked. Daniel looked at his hand to see the wedding ring on his finger still.

"I keep it at as a memory of my not so long marriage with Janet," he replied.

"Daniel, Janet died doing what she was trained to do and that was to help people. She helped you, Sam, Teal'c, Cassie, the whole SGC, and me. Everyone misses her."

"I know, but the SGC wasn't married to Janet Fraiser, I was."

"If you miss Janet so much, why are you dating Sarah?"

"A part of my heart will always belong to Janet and Sha're, I guess that I should move on with my life and start it over with Sarah. Jennifer and Cassie need a mom."

"Cassie is a big girl now, I think she can handle it. Jennifer, she's only three and she's the one that believes that Sarah is her mother because you had Sarah stay around Jennifer for so long."

Daniel nodded and then he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "This isn't my day, this is your day. You're marrying Sam and you're the one that should be happy today," Daniel informed. Jack nodded and stood up.

"Let's get this started," Jack advised.

Daniel nodded and they left the room.

Sam was in her room getting ready for the ceremony when there was a knock on the door. She looked up and gasped to see her father standing there. "Hi, Sam," he said. Sam hurried over and hugged her father tight. It was a long time since she last saw her father.

"Dad, I missed you so much," she sighed.

"I missed you too."

Then he looked at his daughter with a smile. "You look absolutely beautiful. You remind me of your mother," he commented.

"I miss her," she said.

"I know, I miss her too. She would have been proud if she could see you now."

"Mark is here too. I was hoping you would like to see him before the wedding."

Jacob smiled and kissed Sam's forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said. Sam watched as her father left before she finished getting ready. This was her first marriage, unlike her friends that were married more than once, so it was very special to her. She knew that it was special to Jack as well, and she also had a feeling that Daniel would be threatening to stick a needle into him to settle him down the same way that Janet used to when she was alive. Sam then looked up at Sarah to see her getting ready as well.

"Do you love him?" Sam suddenly asked.

Sarah turned around to look at her. "What?" She asked.

"Do you love Daniel?" Sam repeated.

Sarah sat down and clasped her hands in her lap. "I do love Daniel, but I know that he still hurts from his wife's death. And it's just that...never mind," Sarah mumbled.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Sarah had her back to Sam, but she knew that she couldn't hide her feelings. "I fear that if we were to get married one day is just because Jenny needs a mother and not for love. That is my greatest fear in this relationship," she replied.

"Then tell Daniel that, he does want Jenny to have a mother, but if you want love from him, you just have to tell him. Daniel may have been married more than once, but he has a hard time trying to fall in love again when he lost either Sha're or Janet," Sam explained.

"Don't you see, Sam? I can't tell him, I fear of what he would say I were to tell him," Sarah whispered.

Sam stood up and grabbed Sarah's hands. "Sarah, I understand that you are afraid, I have been afraid to tell Jack because of his divorce. Look at me now, Sarah, I'm marrying Jack in less than an hour. It is either you tell Daniel or I will," she said. Sarah sighed and nodded. Jacob knocked on the door and Sam was ready to go. Then Sarah had left with Sam and Jacob.

During the ceremony, Jack's eyes widened when Sam walked down the aisle. Once she reached him, happiness reached his heart as he held onto her hands. As the ceremony continued on, everything was going well, however, they didn't know that Pete had arrived at the wedding. "Do you, General Jack O'Neill take thee, Samantha Carter, to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, from richer or for poor? In sickness and in health, until death do us part?" The minister asked. Jack smiled and held onto Sam's hands before answering.

"I do," he replied.

"And do you, Samantha Carter, take thee General Jack O'Neill to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and obey him, from richer or for poor? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The minister repeated.

"I do," Sam replied.

The minister then presented one of the rings to Jack. Jack took the ring and slipped it onto Sam's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said. Sam smiled and then she placed the other ring onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she echoed.

Jack gave her a gentle smile and they held onto each other's hands. "If anyone doesn't wish for these two to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said. Jack smiled when t here was no answer. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he stated. Jack removed the veil from Sam's face and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

During the ceremony, Sam had to remove the veil, because it was so heavy that it was unbearable. Then when it came time for the bride and groom to dance, Jack gladly stood up and held onto Sam's hand as he led her out to the dance floor. Sam placed her head on his shoulder and listened to the music with a smile. Jack felt Sam leaning against him and held her close to him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

__

Lately I find I'm caught up in these thoughts  
How will you come to me  
How will we connect these hearts  
Are you somewhere near  
Hidden like a four-leaf clover  
Are you miles away  
Are we getting any closer  
Are we getting any closer

I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walking water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and under  
I already see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
  
I already see us moving mountains  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I already see us walking water  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
  
Being with you  
Is a like a scene from a dream in heaven  
I feel you running through  
All my senses  
Will you taste like rain  
Can I breathe you like air  
Will I lose myself in your arms somewhere  
  
I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walking water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and under

I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
  
And I know and I know and I know  
Love can move a mountain  
And I know and I know  
It's gonna be even better than I imagined  
Putting all my trust in you  
Putting all my trust in you  
We'll make this dream come true  
  
I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
  
I already see us moving mountains  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see us walking water  
The way it's gonna be  
I can really see us having babies  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see myself falling in love   
Meant to be  
I already see us moving mountains  
The way it's gonna be   
I already see us walking water  
To me  
The way it's gonna be  
I can really see us having babies  
The way it's gonna be

Once the music ended, Sam threw her bouquet and Sarah caught it. Sarah smiled and then Jack removed the garter around her leg. He threw that and chuckled as Daniel grabbed that. Jack sat next to Sam and watched as the couple danced together. They held onto each other's hands and then it came time for the honeymoon. They were going to one of the most beautiful and isolated planets in the galaxy. Pete watched in the shadows as Jack and Sam hurried up the ramp and smiled at their friends before hurrying through the Stargate.

Once they reached the planet, Jack placed his hands on her waist and smiled at her. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Jack O'Neill?" He asked. Sam came closer to him and smiled at him.

"It feels like it's going to be a great adventure," she replied.

Jack then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at deepened the kiss. Sam yelped when Jack picked her up in a carrying position and twirled her in a circle.

AN: End of this chapter. I have more to come, don't worry.


	5. Sam's Disappearence

Chapter 5: Sam's Disappearance

Two years passed and their marriage was wonderful. One morning, the phone rang and Jack hurried up and grabbed the phone. After while, Jack hung the phone up and kissed the side of her head. Sam's eyes fluttered open and smiled to see her husband looking at him. "I have to get ready to go, the base is calling me," he said. Sam nodded and got up with her husband. Jack got his uniform on while Sam cooked breakfast. When he came downstairs, he smiled at the smell. "Something smells delicious," he remarked.

"It's your breakfast, Jack, eat and enjoy," she quipped.

She placed pancakes and bacon in front of him and smiled as he ate. She sat across from him with her own plate. Jack only saw her playing with her food and knew that she was worrying about Pete again. He reached across the table and grasped her hand. "No one has seen him for a long time. Maybe he took a flight back home," he suggested.

"You know that Pete was angry the day I broke up with him," she stated.

"I know, but he should know that you're married to me now."

"Jack, Pete stopped at nothing to find out what I did. He'll stop at nothing until he has me."

Jack had Sam stand up and had her sit in his lap. She was afraid, for once in Sam's life, she was scared. She was afraid of what she would do if Pete would find her. She cried fearful tears into his shoulder. Jack held her close and kissed the side of her head. "It's all right, Sam, it's all right. I won't let Pete get to you," he whispered. Her sobs calmed down and Jack had her get up. "I'll get some security cameras in here," he said.

"Not in the bedroom though," she informed.

Jack smirked and kissed her cheek. "Not in the bedroom," he agreed. Sam gave him a final kiss and watched as he left.

After Sam cleaned the house up. She hurried downstairs in her favorite dress with her hair up in a braid with a red ribbon. She slipped her white shoes on and went to get some things from the store. She heard the backdoor open and stopped. "Hello?" She asked. She grabbed the gun that Jack left for her just in case and held it to her side. She cautiously went through the house with the gun in hand. "Pete, is that you?" She demanded. She didn't hear Pete sneak up behind her and whacked her over the head. Sam fell unconscious and Pete picked her up into his arms.

"You'll be our new Queen," he hissed into her ear.

Then he hurried off towards his car.

Jack came home and saw that Sam was nowhere in sight. "Sam?" He asked. He hurried upstairs and his eyes widened when he saw the gun and a small amount of blood on the floor. "Damn it, Pete has here," he hissed. He hurried out of the house and towards his car.

Daniel was sitting in the living room with Sarah curled up next to him when the doorbell rang. Daniel got up to get the door and saw Jack standing there with fear in his eyes. "Jack, what is it?" He asked.

"She's gone," Jack mumbled.

"Who, who's gone?" Daniel asked.

"SAM'S GONE, DANIEL! PETE SNUCK INTO MY HOUSE AND TOOK MY WIFE!" Jack roared.

"Did you contact the police?"

"Of course I did, but by the time they find her, it'll be too late. I need your help, Daniel, I need you to help me to find her."

"Jack, let the police take care of it," Sarah piped up.

"NO! I have to go find her myself," Jack snapped.

Daniel and Sarah could see the determination in his eyes and Daniel nodded. "We'll search everyone that Pete knows. Then that should get us closer to Sam," Daniel suggested. Jack nodded and they hurried out of the house.

Sam woke up with a painful headache. "Jack," she mumbled.

"Wrong," Pete jeered.

"Pete, you have to let me go. Jack will get you. Don't think that he won't," she snapped.

"On the contrary, my dear, your husband doesn't even know where you are."

"Where have you taken me, Pete?"

"I took you somewhere that Jack wouldn't even think about."

"You took me through the Stargate?"

"Yes, to a place that'll be just us."

Sam felt tears press against her eyes as Pete stroked her hair. "Jack, please come get me," she whispered. Then she fell unconscious once again.

When Jack got home that night, there was a message on the answering machine and he played it. "_Hello, this is Dr. Smith calling a Mrs. Samantha O'Neill. I have received her blood test results. Congratulations, Mrs. O'Neill, you are four months pregnant_," the caller explained. Jack fell back into his chair.

"Pete, when I find you, I'll make you pay for kidnapping Sam and the baby," he grumbled.

Jack looked at the wedding picture and fell asleep where he was.

AN: I know this is short, but that's all I could put for now.


	6. The Clue

Chapter 6: A Clue

Jack entered the SGC, still as worried, as he was when Sam disappeared. Not only that, she was pregnant. The anger he had for him had grown day in and day out. He slammed his office door and sat in his chair. He looked at the other photograph of their first wedding anniversary and smiled as he looked at it. He remembered their first wedding anniversary.

Flashback

__

Jack found Sam sitting at the computer and placed a bouquet of red roses in front of her. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman," he murmured. Sam smiled and stood up with the flowers in her arms.

"They're beautiful, Jack," she said.

They shared a quick kiss before Sam put the roses in a vase. Then she picked a black box up and placed it into his hands. Jack opened the box to see a watch in the box. "Wow! This is very nice," he commented.

"I know; I also know that you needed a new watch," she remarked.

"It's very nice, thanks."

He placed the watch on his wrist and kissed her again. "Happy anniversary, Mrs. O'Neill," he whispered.

"Happy anniversary, Mr. O'Neill," she shot back.

Then they shared another kiss.

End Flashback

Jack smiled sadly before placing the photograph onto his desk and placed his hands over his face while letting out a sigh. He then crossed his arms over his chest in anger. Daniel came into the office to see Jack staring at the picture. "Jack, I think I have some news about Sam," Daniel informed.

"Is it good news or bad news, because I'm not in the mood of hearing bad news," Jack mumbled.

"I understand that, so I'll just get to the point. Jack, I think I know where Pete took Sam."

Jack jumped up from his chair and walked over to Daniel. "Are you positive you know where she is?" He asked.

"Well, you know I could be wrong if I say this. I think so since Pete covered his tracks, he went through the Stargate so that he could have Sam to himself of course, he covered his tracks so well that it's hard to see where he took her," Daniel explained.

"How could he go through the gate without the alarms going off?"

"It's simple, he cut the alarms off that led to the gate room. We saw that the wires to our alarm system were cut. Thankfully I had Cassie there with me who found it."

Cassie nodded to Jack as she stood next to Daniel. "Daniel, did you find a gate address?" Jack asked. Jack felt as if his heart was going to fly out of his chest. Now they finally found clues of where Pete took Sam. Daniel stood quiet for awhile, but Jack grabbed Daniel's shoulders and stared at him. "Daniel, don't you realize that I haven't seen my wife for five months? Every night I have been lying in my bed praying to God that she was all right and so was the baby. Don't you get that my kid might be due any day now? For crying out loud, Daniel, I could be a father already for all I know. Do you have the gate address or not?" Jack demanded. Daniel nodded and took a deep breath.

"From where our clues pointed it to, Pete took Sam to hide in Chulak. There are plenty of places where he could have hidden her during all this time," Daniel replied.

Jack let Daniel go and started to walk over to get ready to leave. "Jack, you're not authorized to go through the gate," Daniel said.

"To hell I don't, dial the coordinates to Chulak. Make sure we find Teal'c, we'll need him," Jack demanded.

Daniel nodded then Cass and him hurried to the gate room.

Jack stood in the gate room all ready to go. He pulled on his hat and watched as Daniel walked over. "You really didn't need to come," Jack pointed out.

"Sam is my friend, Jack, I'm coming with you," Daniel objected.

Jack nodded before they went through the gate.

Once they arrived at Chulak, Jack pulled on his sunglasses and they went off to find where Teal'c was.

They found Teal'c with Ry'ac (AN: Did I spell his son's name right?) and they walked over to them. "General O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, we were not expecting to see you here," Teal'c greeted.

"Well, we've come to ask you a few questions," Jack informed.

"What about General O'Neill?"  
"Sam has been kidnapped over five months ago. We finally realized that our alarm systems were cut and that a gate address was found that pointed that the last time the gate was opened that long period of time was here. We were hoping you saw the gate open," Daniel explained.

"I have not seen the gate open that long ago, Daniel Jackson, but if you say that Sam was kidnapped, I believe that I should go with you to help find her," Teal'c suggested.

"That's fine, we need all the help we could get to find her," Jack agreed.

Then they hurried off to find Sam.

Sam was lying where she was kept for the longest time. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt her baby move within her. A smile came across her face and then thought about Jack. She missed him so much that it was almost killing her. She hummed the song that played at her wedding and tears were falling from her eyes. "Jack, please come find me," she whispered.

Jack was walking with Teal'c when his friend suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea, Teal'c just suddenly stopped," Jack replied.

Teal'c then continued on walking and they continued on with their search. Jack then looked on a leaf to see what look like dry blood on a leaf. Jack knelt down and saw that it was blood. "He came through here. The day that Sam was kidnapped, there was blood on the floor. I now see that there is blood on this leaf. He came through here," Jack informed.

"Jack, for all we know this could be blood from a wounded animal," Daniel pointed out.

"I don't think the animal could leave tracks such as these, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c pointed out.

They saw footprints in the ground and Jack felt anger rise in his chest. "If that bastard harmed her anymore than he did, I'll kill him," Jack snarled.

Then they hurried off towards where the tracks led.

By nightfall, they stopped for the night, even though Jack wanted to keep on going. "Don't worry, Jack, we'll find her," Daniel commented.

"Hopefully Pete has been taking care of Sam the whole time he's had her. Not only that, she's pregnant for crying out loud, so whether or not the kid's been born yet, I hope he's taking care of her. That's the only thing I can do right now is hope," Jack mumbled.

"If Pete still loves Sam the way he's acting, I don't think he'd harm Sam in anyway," Daniel pointed out.

"He did hurt her though, Daniel, he took her from me."

"True."

Daniel then reached up and yanked Jack to the ground. Jack glared at Daniel and then he leaned back with a sigh. "The day I proposed to her, the hard part was getting down on one knee in front of her. I didn't complain that night though, that night was special and it'll forever be special. These damn knees almost ruined the moment," Jack griped. Daniel tried to push back a grin, but failed horribly.

"We better get some sleep if we're going to start our search again in the morning," Daniel yawned.

Then he lied down and fell asleep. Jack looked at the stars and sighed. Then he fell asleep, dreaming about Sam.

Sam felt exhaustion take over her. It has been a long time since she has left her prison. The only time Pete took her out of the prison was to walk her around so the baby could be healthy when he or she was born. She then curled up against the wall again and fell into a deep, deep sleep. All night like the past few nights, she dreamt of Jack with a smile on her face.

AN: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you're enjoying my story so far, because I love writing it.


	7. Sam's Sacrifice

Chapter 7: Sam's Sacrifice

"We have been following these prints for three days, Pete must've had plenty of exercise to carry Sam all the way towards where he has hidden her," Jack mumbled. Daniel nodded and then they heard someone coming. They hid behind the trees and saw Pete walking over to someone.

"Is our ship almost ready?" Pete asked.

Jack's eyes widened. Pete wasn't the normal Pete anymore, he was a Goa'uld "Yes, my lord, we already have the woman and the unborn child into the ship. We'll leave as soon as you enter the ship," the follower replied.

"Lead me there," Pete demanded.

"Yes, my lord."

Pete followed the follower and Jack looked at Daniel. "Which God is he posing as?" Jack asked.

"He's posing as Horus, God of Pharaoh," Daniel replied.

Jack then ran from his hiding place and towards the ship. Daniel and Teal'c hurried after him.

Once they were brought up by the transportation rings, Jack had directed for Teal'c to go left and Daniel to go right while he went straight.

As Jack went through the halls, he heard someone coming and stopped quickly. "Is the host ready, Uncle?" A strong voice asked.

"She has to give birth to her child yet, milord," Horus replied.

"Well, the child should be born soon. My mother needs to put into a host," the man hissed.

"I am aware of that, my nephew. Your mother will have her host soon," Horus assured.

"I hope so, Uncle, because remember, my Grandfather was killed in the hands of a Colonel Jack O'Neill and a Dr. Daniel Jackson. The sooner my mother could have her revenge on Ra's death, the better."

Jack listened attentively and waited for them to be before contacting Daniel. "My mother is the Goddess of War, don't you forget that," the man snapped.

"I am aware of that, my nephew and I am the God of Pharaoh, don't you forget that," Horus snapped right back.

"My mother won't be pleased to hear that her brother is patronizing her son."

"Your mother is my _youngest_ sister. I have more power than she could ever gain."

"Don't be so sure of that. Like my host, your host was hard to control. You had to spy on this woman for weeks before the right time came for you to take her from Earth. Why it took you so long I am still pondering that."

"I only took so long because the host was always with O'Neill, so it was harder to get her. I had to wait until she was alone before I could grab her."

"My mother will be pleased that her host is a strong willed person. Not only that, she is beautiful too."

"I am aware that the woman is beautiful. She is very strong. What should we do with the child once he or she is born?"

"My mother would want it terminated."

"Wouldn't the child be an excellent host for when it becomes of age?"

"No, my mother would want it dead."

Jack's eyes widened, they were going to kill his child once it was born. "Come and get me once the child is born and when the host is ready," he said.

"Yes, my nephew," Horus acknowledged.

Once the man walked pass Jack, he got a good description.

He had shoulder-length blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, he wore golden colored attire (AN: Sorry, use your imagination. I have a hard time describing what the Goa'uld leaders wear.), and around his neck was a pendant on a golden chain with the shape of a snake.

Jack then decided to contact Daniel. "Daniel," he mumbled.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I just saw a boy walk pass me that keeps telling Horus that Sam is going to be his mother," he murmured.

"There are plenty of Gods and Goddesses that have had sons. Did he wear a pendant of some sort?"

"Yeah."

"What did it have?"

"It had a snake looking thing."

"I was afraid of that."

"What?"

"Jack, this is going to be hard for you to take in. The young man that came pass you was Nefertem, the son of Ptah. Ptah was a good God; however, Nefertem's mother was Sekhmet. If what you're saying is true, Sam is going to be turned into Sekhmet, the Goddess of War. Horus, the God of Pharaoh, was her brother."

Jack sighed and decided to find his wife.

Sam felt her baby move within her womb. A smile came upon her face and sighed. Her smile faded quickly as the man walked over to the cell. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" She demanded. Nefertem walked over and touched Sam's face.

"You'll be the perfect Queen," he affirmed.

"Is that why you've brought me here? To be your Queen? I don't think so," Sam snapped.

Nefertem didn't say another word. He then turned and walked away. Sam bit her lip as she felt her water break. "Oh, no!" She whispered.

Jack hid behind a wall as Nefertem passed him once again. Jack hurried down the hall and he finally found Sam's cell. Sam was on the floor holding her stomach. Jack opened the door carefully and hurried in. "Sam!" He gasped. Sam looked up and gasped to see her husband standing in front of her.

"Jack; help me," she whimpered.

Jack kneeled in front of her. "I never delivered a baby before," he confirmed.

"I am aware of that, but you have to help me deliver this baby," she whispered.

Jack nodded and held onto her hands. She whimpered in pain and Jack placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds.

Hours passed and then Jack held his child at last. Sam fell back against the wall and gasped. "It's a girl, we have a girl," he sighed. Sam smiled and looked at their daughter. Just then, Nefertem entered the room. Jack's eyes widened when Horus grabbed the infant. A soldier then grabbed Jack and stood him up.

"Step away from the Queen," the soldier demanded.

Jack looked at Sam and watched as they stood her up. "Get the Queen's host ready," Nefertem ordered. She then glared at the child. "Terminate the infant," she ordered.

"NO!" Jack yelled.

Horus turned and knocked Jack to the ground. "Terminate this one too," Nefertem added.

"NO, WAIT!" Sam called out.

They stopped and Sam freed herself from the soldiers' grasps and stepped forward. "If I become your Queen, I ask you no...I beg you to let my husband and my daughter go. If not for my sake, but your Queen's," Sam insisted.

"SAM, NO!" Jack yelled.

"QUIET!" Nefertem hissed.

Jack stopped and Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She then placed something into his hand before hugging him tight. Jack held her close and sighed sadly. They were then separated and the child was practically shoved into Jack's arms. Sam wiped tears from her eyes and looked at him. "Goodbye," she whispered. Jack held his daughter close and watched as the Goa'uld took Sam away. He took this chance to hurry away.

Daniel was hurrying down the hall with Teal'c when Jack came to them. "We have to find that Tok'ra. They can save Sam, I know they can. I have to rescue my wife. For my daughter, she needs her mother," Jack explained.

"We have to get out of here," Daniel insisted.

Jack nodded and they hurried out of the ship.

Once they came back to Earth, the SGC found it strange that their leader returned with an infant wrapped up in his jacket. "Get the Tok'ra, and that's an order," Jack ordered. They began to find the Tok'ra while Jack went to the infirmary.

Sam was in the most beautiful garments, but tears were falling from her eyes as they held up the Goa'uld that was going to be placed into her.

She wore pale green shoes, a green gown, a lot of bracelets like Nefetem, the same kind of pendant, and a beautiful emerald headdress. She turned her head and cried out in pain as the creature entered her. Her eyes glowed and everyone bowed down to her. "What took you so long, my brother?" She demanded.

"Your host was with child at the time, my sister," Horus replied.

"Did you terminate the child?" She asked.

"No, my sister. Your host was a fighter and she was going to kill us all with her beloved if we didn't let them go. We couldn't terminate the child."

"The child, surely the child's father had a name."

"From what your daughter tells me, the child's father is Jack O'Neill, the man that killed our father, Ra."

"Then you should have killed him."

"I already explained."

"Yes, you have. We better start on our way towards Chulak."

"Yes, my sister."

Sam/Sekhmet sat in her throne and Nefertem sat next to her. "Your host was a fighter too, was he not?"

"Yes, mother, he was a fighter."

"Where did you get this boy?"

"We took him from him tribe. (AN: You know that planet where Sam was traded.) He was a rare prize to find. All of the others had dark hair and dark eyes."

Sekhmet/Sam nodded and then looked forward.

Jack watched as the doctor looked his daughter over before wrapping her up in a warm blanket and placed her into his arms once again. "She is a healthy child. I am surprised, because her mother is in the hands of the Goa'uld," she said.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back up to see if they found Jacob," Jack affirmed. 

"Yes, sir."

Jack left the infirmary and towards the briefing room.

Daniel watched as Jack entered and Jacob stood there. "Jacob, we need your help again," Jack said. Jacob was looking at the infant in his arms, he didn't hear what Jack had said. "Jacob," Jack repeated.

"I'm sorry, but is that my grandchild?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, this is Sara Samantha O'Neill," Jack confirmed.

Jacob took the infant into his arms and then Selmak came. "O'Neill, it'll take sometime to track Carter's ship. However, if we keep on track throughout the next couple of months, we should find her in time," he explained.

"My wife has been turned into a Goa'uld, we have to save her. She deserves to be with Sara," Jack insisted.

"Jacob Carter and I understand that, O'Neill, we do not know where they are heading first, so it will take sometime."

"Hopefully it'll be quick. Sam doesn't deserve to be the Goddess of War or whatever."

Selmak came back as Jacob and Jack took his daughter back into his arms. "We'll work as hard as we can," he said. Jack nodded and decided to take his daughter home.

That night, Jack remembered that Sam gave him somthing before he escaped. He opened his hand to reveal a note. He opened and began to read it.

_My Beloved Jack,_

_If you are reading this, I must have become a host, I'm sorry that it had to end this way. I tried my best to fight them, but of course I have become their leader and their Queen. I love you Jack. Tell our baby that I love her too._

_Never forget me._

_Love,_

_Samantha Carter/O'Neill_

AN: If not everything about the Ancient Egyptian Gods aren't right, please don't sue me for it. I did my best about this. I'm not all updated about all of the Gods. Review please.


	8. Sekhmet's Fight

Chapter 8: Sekhmet's Fight

Sekhmet grinned as they came to Chulak. Horus walked over and bowed to her. "We have finally arrived at Chulak," he said.

"Good, now get my ship ready," she ordered.

"Right away," he acknowledged.

Nefertem walked over and bowed to his mother. "Mother, I would like to speak to you," he commented. Sekhmet was about to answer when she faltered. She grabbed the side of a railing and Nefertem grabbed his mother's shoulders. "Mother?" He questioned.

"I'm all right, my host is trying to fight back," she confirmed.

"My host hasn't fought back yet," he mentioned.

"Your host was a warrior in training; he doesn't have the power to fight back."

"Your host was a warrior."

"Yes, but I have to take control of her before she takes control of me."

"A wonderful plan, mother."

Horus entered the room once again and bowed. "Your ship is ready," he remarked.

Jack was sitting in the living room with Sara in his arms. Sara cooed and grabbed at her father's shirt collar. She was so beautiful to him, just like his wife. Sadness plagued his heart at the thought. He turned on the radio only to have a song that reminded him of Sam.

__

Life can be distance between us.   
Days, even years could pass on.   
But the love that lies between us, will  
Always be worth holdin' on.   
  
Together forever always  
From the dawn, til the end  
Of each day. No matter  
How far away you are, we're  
Together forever always  
  
I could try to forget you, but the  
Memories keep lingering on.

But the dreams I dream about  
You keep me holdin on.

Jack kissed the top of his daughter's head and looked at her. "If only I could save her from becoming Sekhmet. It's not fair," he mumbled. He lifted Sara up so she was looking at him and smiled. "You need your mommy, angel," he sighed. Sara's little hands touched his face and cooed.

__

Together forever always  
From the dawn, til the end  
Of each day. no matter  
How far away you are, we're  
Together forever always  
  
Together forever always  
Rom the dawn, til the end  
Of each day. no matter  
How far away you are, we're  
Together forever always

Just then, the phone rang and Jack stood up to answer it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Jack, its Daniel," the caller stated.

"Any news on Sam?" He asked.

"Her ship has been found at Chulak. We have to get to her before she leaves," Daniel explained.

"I'll be right there."

Jack hung up and knew that he'd have to let Sarah to watch her while he was off-world.

Once he came to the SGC, he placed Sara into Sarah's arms and then he got ready to go to Chulak.

Brai'tac stood there waiting for them. "We must hurry, I found your wife watching over the camps that were formed maybe three days ago. I would not know, Ry'ac and I had to hurry through the Stargate before they took us into the camps. I was able to get a glimpse and Samantha O'Neill before going through. She has been turned into Sekhmet," Brai'tac explained.

"I am aware that my wife has been turned into Sekhmet, but what about Nefertem or her brother? Are they around her?" He asked.

"Yes, they refuse to leave her side."

"She is their Queen, however, I know my wife better. She's fighting Sekhmet, I know she is."

"All we have to do is get her to Jacob. Jack, you need to surrender yourself to Sekhmet, that way we can get to her. When you get her alone, Teal'c will knock her unconscious and we'll carefully get her to a sarcophagus to save her," Daniel explained.

Jack nodded then they hurried through the Stargate.

Sekhmet watched as the Jaffa began to work. However, she didn't know that her guards were knocked unconscious that were at the gate. Jack removed his weapons and handed them to Daniel. "Wish me luck," Jack mumbled. Daniel nodded and watched as his friend walked off.

Soldiers surrounded Jack and he raised his arms. "Don't shoot, I'm unarmed. I surrender," Jack admitted. They then marched Jack off towards Sekhmet.

Sekhmet watched as Jack was brought to her. "What should we do with the prisoner?" Her leading soldier asked.

"Take him to my tent, I'll deal with him myself," she replied.

Jack stood in the tent and winced as they shoved him to his knees. "I wish you wouldn't do that," he mumbled. Sekhmet then entered the tent and stood before Jack.

"Leave," she ordered.

The soldiers left and Sekhmet stood very close to Jack. She raised him and smiled as she touched his face. "I can see why the host chose you as you as how you say it 'husband'. You are a very strong and handsome man, Jack O'Neill," she commented.

"I'll take that as a very good compliment, considering the gray hair I have," he remarked.

"SILENCE!" She hissed.

She circled him and examined him. "You could make an excellent host," she stated.

"I would rather not have another one of those snakes put in my head," he mumbled.

"SILENCE!" She hissed again.

Jack decided not to listen and glared at Sekhmet. "If I was able to kill you without killing my beloved Samantha, I would. However, I know that she's fighting you," he said.

"Lies," she snapped.

As soon as she said those words, she grabbed the arm of her chair and hissed in pain. "I told you she's fighting you," Jack jested.

"The host is strong, but not strong enough," she snarled.

She raised her hand and began to draw energy from Jack. Jack fell to his knees in pain. Teal'c then knocked Sekhmet over the head and at the same time, Jack fell. "Get her out of here," Brai'tac ordered. Jack stood up with Daniel's help and they got Sekhmet back towards Earth.

In the infirmary, Jack looked at his wife to see her restrained. He stroked her hair and sighed. Jacob hurried in and Jack stood up. "We have to get her to the sarcophagus immediately," Jacob demanded. They got Sekhmet towards Jacob's ship.

AN: The next chapter is Sam's rescue.


	9. Saving Sam

Chapter 9: Saving Sam

Once they arrived on Jacob's ship, Jack picked Sekhmet up and placed her into the sarcophagus. He stroked her face before stepping back. "They're going to want their Queen back and you know it, Jacob," Jack mentioned.

"I am aware of that, that is why you need to keep her protected," Jacob explained.

"Will she remember anything when she wakes up?" He asked.

"She'll be a little sore, but she'll be all right."

"That's good news."

When they got Sam back to the infirmary, Jack looked at his wife as he waited for her to wake up. Sarah came into the room and placed his daughter into one of the cribs they had in the infirmary. "She did just fine, Jack," she assured.

"More and more good news," he said.

Sarah nodded and smiled. "How is she doing?" She asked.

"She'll be all right. We'll just have to keep her on base for awhile until Horus and Nefertem would stop searching for her."

Sarah nodded and left Jack alone. Jack looked at Sam and stroked the side of her face. He was exhausted, Sam was unconscious for many hours and Jack hadn't slept the whole time they brought Sam back. Daniel finally came in and got Jack to lie down. "You have been awake for nearly nineteen hours. Get some sleep, Jack," Daniel insisted. Jack wanted to argue, but he fell asleep before a word could come out of his mouth.

Sam opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She saw Daniel standing next to a crib and saw Jack fast asleep. "Daniel," she mumbled. Daniel turned and saw Sam awake.

"Sam, you're okay," he stated.

Sam nodded and watched as Jack jumped from where he was sleeping and hurried over to her.

"Sam," he sighed.

Sam sat up and hugged him tight. "Jack," she whispered with tears in her eyes. Jack rocked her back and forth while she lied in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to hurt you," she sobbed. Jack tried to calm her, but Sam continued to cry. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault. Those damn Goa'uld are going to pay for what they have done," he assured.

Sam then remembered her baby and let him go. "The baby, where is our baby?" She asked. Jack smiled and stood up. He picked Sara up from her crib and walked over to Sam.

"She's here, Sam, she's here," he affirmed.

Sam took her daughter into her arms and grateful tears fell from her eyes. "Our baby girl. To think that Nefertem was going to destroy you," she whispered.

"He was going to destroy both of us if it weren't for you," Jack pointed out.

Sam kissed her daughter's forehead when she realized that she didn't even know her own child's name. "What did you name her?" She asked.

"Her name is Sara Samantha O'Neill," he replied.

"Sara," she repeated. Sara's eyes opened and she giggled when she saw her mother looking down at her. "How long was I Sekhmet?" She asked.

"Four to five months at the most," Jack replied.

"That long?"

"Well, compared to Sha're, Skaara, and Sarah, you had a short life as a Goa'uld."

Sam nodded and rocked her daughter back and forth. "My little baby girl," she murmured. Jack smiled and held onto her hand. Sam smiled and they looked up as Daniel came into the room.

"They're breaking through the iris. They're coming for Sam," Daniel explained.

Sam looked at Jack in fear and Jack kissed her forehead. "You're protected here," he murmured. He got up and followed Daniel to get ready to hurry to the armory. (AN: That is right, right?) Sam placed Sara into her crib and got changed into the uniform she hadn't worn in a long time. Sarah hurried into the room and gasped to see Sam getting ready to fight.

"Get a gun and get a vest on, we're fighting to protect my baby," Sam ordered.

"They're coming for you," Sarah pointed out.

"They'll kill everyone in their path, I know, but I won't let them kill my baby."

Sarah pulled on a vest and grabbed a gun. Sam stood in front of the crib with Sarah by her side.

Jack stood in the embarkation room with his gun loaded and vest on.

__

So lately, been wondering who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If the great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon as all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

As the Goa'uld broke through the iris, Jack looked at his men. As soon as the first Goa'uld stepped through the gate, he gave the order. "FIRE!" Jack yelled. They fired at the Goa'uld and watched as more came through. Daniel's eyes widened as a Goa'uld went pass them.

"JACK, ONE MADE IT THROUGH!" He yelled.

Jack looked up and he saw it too. He stood up and hurried out of the room to get the infirmary.

He saw the Goa'uld make it into the room and heard gunshots. "SAM!" He yelled. He hurried into the room to see them firing at the Goa'uld. Jack killed him from behind and saw Sam ready to fight. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't stay put," he remarked.

"Are you kidding, I have been away from this for a long time. I think it's time for me to kick back," she remarked.

Jack chuckled then he heard more Goa'uld coming. "Grab Sara we have to get out of here," Jack ordered. Sam grabbed Sara and they hurried out of the infirmary.

__

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Daniel finally caught up with them and Sarah hugged him tight. "Thank God you're okay," she sighed. Daniel hugged her back and looked at Jack and Sam.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"We're fine, Danny, we just need to make sure that these Goa'uld don't get Sam," Jack replied.

Sam agreed, but she didn't know what to do with Sara. "We have to hide her somehow," Sam pointed out.

"I'll take her," a voice offered. They looked to their sides to see Jacob standing there.

"You'll take Sara?" Sam asked.

"Selmak and I will bring her onto our ship and until we receive some sort of signal from you, we'll stay put. If you give us a signal to go, we'll take her to our world where she'll be protected," Jacob replied.

Sam nodded and looked at Jack. Jack agreed and Sam placed Sara into his arms. She gave him a walkie talkie and watched as he went to his ship with her child. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Jacob will protect her from harm," Jack whispered.

"I know that, I just hope that I don't have to send out that signal," Sam mumbled.

They hurried away when the soldiers came their way. "THERE THEY ARE!" A soldier yelled.

When they came to what they thought was an empty room, the fell back against the wall. "Well, I think we lost them," Sam panted.

"Wrong," a familiar voice sneered.

Sam's eyes widened and she stood up. Jack stood in front of her.

__

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If the great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon as all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

"This is your last chance, Horus, go home," Jack ordered.

"Not until we have our Queen returned to us," Horus snapped.

Jack felt Sam's grip tighten on his hand. "You won't get her back," Jack snarled. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Horus. Horus pulled out a staff weapon and pointed it out to Jack. Jack pulled the trigger, but nothing came out.

"JACK!" Sam screamed.

__

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Horus shot at Jack. "NO!" Sam screamed. Jack was waiting for the blast to come and closed his eyes. However, it never came. Jack opened his eyes and gasped.

__

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If i could, then i would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If i could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If i could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

AN: Arwennicole dodges from things being thrown at her. I'm sorry for stopping, I'm very, very sorry, however, I want you to guess who it is. I'm taking a poll and here are your choices: Sam, Daniel, or Sarah. You'll find out who it really is in the next chapter. Goodbye.


	10. Losing a Friend

Chapter 10: Losing a Friend

"NO!" Sam screamed. Jack was waiting for the blast to come and closed his eyes. However, it never came. Jack opened his eyes and gasped.

"Daniel!" Jack gasped.

He caught Daniel before he hit the ground and Sam shot Horus with the zat gun and tied him up so when he wouldn't escape when the pain wore off. Sarah ran over while Jack held Daniel. "Daniel, damn it that shot wasn't meant for you," Jack groaned.

"I know it wasn't, but I already lost two women that I loved, I didn't want Sam to lose someone she loved and go through the same pain I have been going through for awhile," Daniel answered.

Jack looked at the wound and tried to get it to stop bleeding. "Jack, don't!" Daniel hissed in pain.

"We have to save you," Sam insisted.

"No...no, my time has finally come at last. Please, leave it be," Daniel murmured.

"Daniel, when you say that you don't want Sam to lose someone she loved. What about Sarah, Cassie and Jenny? Don't they deserve to have the person they love?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked at Sarah and held onto her hand. "Sarah, tell Jenny and Cassie that I love them. I love you, Sarah, please forgive me for leaving you like this," he whispered. Sarah held onto his hand with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Daniel Jackson, so much," she whispered.

Daniel smiled and placed a hand on her face. "I will always be with you, remember that," he murmured. Sarah nodded before his eyes closed. Jack stood up and leaned against a wall. Sam walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack placed a hand on hers and looked at her. Then they got Daniel and Horus out of the room. They had missed Nefertem and Sam called Jacob to give Sara back to them.

After they took the Goa'uld out of Pete, Sam walked into Daniel's office to see Sarah, Jenny, and Cassie packing Daniel's things away. "Sarah, I'm really sorry about Daniel. He meant something to all of us," Sam grieved. Sarah gave Sam a glare before continuing packing.

"You should apologize," she sneered.

"Excuse me?" Sam demanded.

"It was your fault that Daniel's dead."

"No, it wasn't, he was protecting us all."

"NO! HE WAS PROTECTING YOUR HUSBAND! IF YOU WEREN'T SEKHMET IN THE FIRST PLACE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"I had no choice but to become Sekhmet. Nefertem is still after me."

"Nefertem deserves to die just like Pete."

"Pete had no choice either."

Sarah didn't answer, she just kept packing when Sam felt the pain hit her heart at Sarah's painful words about Daniel's death being her fault. "Sarah, you of all people should know what its like not to be able to control yourself when you're a Goa'uld. For crying out loud I almost killed my own husband, the man I loved because I was a Goa'uld. You almost killed Pete, Daniel, and me. You should know what its like not to be able to control your body because a creature was taking over it," Sam snapped. Sarah stopped packing and placed her hands on the desk with tears in her eyes. Sam nodded to Cassie and Jenny and watched as they left. She walked over to Sarah and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sarah looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I never wanted to lose Daniel. I loved him so much," she murmured.

"I know, we all loved Daniel. He was like a brother to us all. However, you loved him much more and I understand that. Think about how Cassie and Jenny are feeling. They lost their father and their mother because of the Goa'uld."

"Dr. Fraiser was killed by the Goa'uld?"

"Yes, didn't Daniel tell you that?"

"No, he just told me that she was killed, but he didn't say how."

"Janet died in Daniel's arms when a staff weapon shot her. Daniel was heartbroken because he lost two wives because of the Goa'uld."

Sarah understood now, Daniel was never the same when Janet died, it was all because of the Goa'uld. "I'll miss him," she mumbled.

"We all will miss him," Sam assured.

Sarah then cried against Sam and Sam just held Sarah in a sisterly way. She looked over at the family photographs taken on Daniel's desk. One version was with Janet holding Jenny and Daniel had his arms around Cassie. Then she looked over at the one with Sarah holding Jenny and Daniel was holding Cassie the same way. They all lost a good friend, a father, and a lover.

**Daniel's Funeral**

Jack stood at the podium looking at the casket that held Dr. Daniel Jackson. "Dr. Jackson was a great man. Everyone that got the chance to know him knew that he had a great gift to learn any language in the galaxy. We all know that Daniel lost a lot during the past nine years. He lost his first wife, Sha're, when she taken by the Goa'uld and he lost his second wife, Dr. Janet Fraiser, was killed by a Goa'uld staff weapon. He did all that he could to raise his two beautiful daughters, Cassie and Jennifer Jackson. He did his best to find Jennifer a mother and chose a woman by the name of 'Sarah' (AN: I don't know her last name.) to be his third wife when this tragedy happened. Although, he may be gone, everyone who knew him will remember him forever. These names are: General Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter/O'Neill, Teal'c, Katherine Langford, Jonas Quinn, General George Hammond, Jacob Carter, Sarah, Jennifer, and Cassie Jackson," Jack explained. Sam watched as they buried Daniel with tears in her eyes. Sitting on her hip was Sara and beside her was Sarah holding Jenny with Cassie standing beside. Jonas had come from his planet to be at the funeral as were Teal'c and Katherine. Jack stood next to Sam and then the soldiers that were around the casket saluted while the casket was lowered into the hole. Once they said their final goodbyes, Sam watched as Sarah kneeled in front of the now filled up hole and placed a hand on the gravestone. Beside him was the supposed headstone of Dr. Janet Fraiser/Jackson. Jack took Sarah and the girls home before taking Sam and Sara home.

That night, Jack couldn't sleep, he just held Sam in his arms as she cried herself to sleep. He was hurting of course, but he was dealing with it his own way. He knew that he would have to help Sam and protect her against Nefertem. When he finally fell to sleep, he fell into a dreamless sleep with sadness in his heart.

AN: I know that this chapter was very sad. It took me two months to figure it out. I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. The next chapter will be up soon.


	11. At the Beginning

Chapter 11: At the Beginning

Sam was in the kitchen watching as Sara played in her playpen in the living room. She gasped as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "You know I hate it when you do that," she teased.

"Sorry, I can't help it that I'm married to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Jack stated.

They walked out in the living room and Sara had her arms reaching out to Jack. Jack chuckled and picked her up from the playpen. "Has she been a pain today?" He asked.

"Not today, she's been playing in her pen all day," she replied.

"That's good, daddy loves good news," Jack cooed as he lifted his daughter up so she was facing him.

"Jack, one of this times she's going to spit up on you and I will sit back and laugh."

"Very funny, Sam, very funny."

Later that night, Sam just put Sara to bed and came downstairs to be with her husband when she heard the music playing. "Jack, what are you up to?" She asked.

"I want to spend a little more time with my beautiful wife before I have to leave for the SGC again tomorrow," he simply replied.

Sam let out a small laugh as Jack bowed to her and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Samantha O'Neill?" He asked.

"I would be honored to, General O'Neill," she replied.

Before the two of them knew it, they were dancing together in the living room. She placed her head on her husband's shoulder and sighed happily. He grinned and kissed the top of her head. This was all Sam wanted was to be in her husband's arms and she got her wish.

__

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Jack had remembered all the times they shared together during the past few years. Even the adventures they shared through the Stargate. However, the one adventure he'd never forget was the time he and Sam were stuck on Antarctica. That night was the night he knew that he had loved Sam.

__

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Sam listened to the music and it reminded her of all the times they had shared. "Jack if you could turn back time and start this all over again, would you change anything?" She asked. Jack thought about it and held her even closer to him.

"I wouldn't change a thing. Every adventure we had together brought us closer together. Even though some of them were bad, but those are the ones that brought us closer," he replied.

"Good, because I wouldn't want anything changed either," she sighed.

Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you

After a moment, they had found themselves sitting on the couch cuddled up together. Then she smiled as she remembered splinting his leg when he was her CO.

****

Flashback

__

Jack cried out as Sam tried to set his leg into place. "Okay, I think it's set," Sam remarked.

"You think it's set?" He demanded painfully.

"I'm positive, I just have to put the splint on it and you'll be good as new," she replied.

"Just be careful doctor."

"I'm not a doctor I'm afraid.

"You wouldn't think that broken bone jabbing into raw nerve would hurt but it does."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I never done this my whole life. Is this your first broken bone?"

"No, this would be...uh...n-nine, if you count the skull fractures."

"What happened?"

"I had a little parachuting accident between Iran and Iraq in 80. Ow!"

"Okay, so what happened?"

"I hit the ground, go figure. My chute opened a little late and it hurt just like that."

"I'm sorry Colonel I'm doing this the best I can."

"I know you are Captain could you just be done?"

"You hit the ground and..."

"And they all living happily ever after."

"Almost there, almost there."

"No, you're there Captain that's a great splint STOP! Stop."

Sam carefully wrapped the leg up.

Skip to that Night

"You were exhausted and you passed out. I thought that we have to combine body heat or we wouldn't make it through the night," Sam explained.

"That's fine, but it's just that it's hard to sleep with broken ribs when there is someone lying on you."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry."

They got comfortable before Sam began to speak again. "We'll sleep for a few hours then I'll fix the DHD," she explained.

"Okay, good night," he whispered.

"Good night," she answered.

It was quiet for a second before Sam spoke again. ," she mumbled.

"That's my side arm I swear," he insisted.

Sam began to laugh, but Jack had to get her to stop, because it hurt too much. "No giggling, please," he whispered.

"If we don't make it out of here, I won't have any regrets, would you?" She asked.

"One regret, dying," he replied.

Then they had fallen asleep.

End Flashback

__

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how are dreams could come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Sam began to laugh at the memory and Jack stared at her. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just remembering us when we were stuck in Antarctica," she replied.

"Ah yes, Antarctica, a place that I never want to be at again," he mumbled.

"You don't have any regrets from during the past few years?" She asked.

"No regrets, I enjoy staying in my house with my beautiful wife and daughter."

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek. Jack then stood up and led Sam out to the deck.

They started to dance together out on the deck so they wouldn't wake Sara. Jack then picked Sam up and twirled her in a circle. Sam laughed and then she placed her head on his shoulder. Jack held her close with a smile on his face.

__

And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you

Jack then placed her on the ground and led her over to the lake. They sat down and Sam leaned against him while holding his hands. They stayed close together looking at the water as it glistened in the moonlight. "I hope Sarah's doing all right," Sam sighed.

"She'll be okay, she knows that Daniel would give his life for her if she was in the situation I was in."

"You were protecting me from Horus and I love you for that."

"You love me even if I couldn't protect you."

"Well, it was hard to fight Sekhmet back while she took control of me."

"You fought her long enough so Teal'c could knock her out."

Sam gave him a quick kiss and listened to the music that was still playing inside the house.

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's going to tear us apart

When they got up from the ground, Jack helped Sam back inside.

Not long after they got back inside, Sara began to cry. Jack watched as Sam hurried upstairs to the nursery. He followed her with a grin.

Sam picked Sara up and sat in the rocking chair. "My sweet little angel," she cooed. Jack leaned against the doorframe with a chuckle.

"You're a wonderful mother, Sam," he complimented.

"You're a wonderful father," she shot back.

He smiled at his wife and picked his daughter up from Sam's arms. "I took great care of her while you were gone. She grew attached to me," he remarked. Sara then grabbed his shirt collar again.

"Of course she's attached to you, Jack, you're her father."

"Well, still."

Sam nodded then she placed Sara back into her bed.

And life is a road and I want to going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you

Then they walked into their room, they climbed into bed and Jack wrapped his arms around Sam. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I love you, Jack," she yawned.

"I love you too, Sam," he answered.

They then fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you

AN: Would you like a sequel? Please tell me.


End file.
